W święta nikt nie powinien być sam
by SKSM
Summary: One Shot. Shounen-ai. IchiIshi. Krótki, świąteczny fick. Bo w święta nikt nie powinien być sam, nie?


Świąteczny fick. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wiedzą, a jak nie to się teraz dowiedzą, że w Japonii wigilia Bożego Narodzenia jest takim odpowiednikiem naszych walentynek. Młodzi chadzają na randki a starsi jedzą tzw. Kurismasu Keekii (Christmast Cake), które wygląda jak biszkopt polany bitą śmietaną z truskawką (:D) na wierzchu, pojawia się ono zresztą w ficku jako "świąteczne ciasto". Tyle tytułem wstępu. Enjoy!

Ostrzeżenie: nie zbetowane. Mogą być błędy.

Dla sempai.

* * *

To był przedostatni tydzień grudnia. Było zimno ale śnieg jeszcze nie spadł. Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. W radiu puszczali świąteczne piosenki a na wystawach sklepów królowały choinki i Mikołajowie.

Również w liceum w Karakurze, tuż przed feriami noworocznymi, rozmowy o na temat zajęć szkolnych zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Nawet w klubie robótek ręcznych.

- Ja na wigilię zaprosiłam swojego chłopaka do siebie na domowej roboty kolację. Przy świecach! – przechwalała się jedna z dziewcząt.

- Ja ze swoim idę do najdroższej restauracji w mieście! – pochwaliła się druga.

- A mój chłopak zarezerwował na wigilijną noc najlepszy pokój w Love Hotelu! – powiedziała z nieukrywaną satysfakcją kolejna.

W grupce dziewczyn nastąpiła lekka konsternacja.

- Jesteście już na „tym" etapie?

- Oczywiście! A wy jeszcze nie?

- No… jeszcze nie…

- E tam. Cieszcie się, że w ogóle macie chłopaków… – odezwała się jedna, która nie zabierała wcześniej głosu – Mnie nikt nie zaprosił na wigilię…

- To nie czekaj aż ktoś cię zaprosi tylko sama to zrób! Do wigilii już nie wiele czasu!

Ishida chcąc nie chcąc słyszał każde słowo tej rozmowy mimo, iż siedział z Inoue po drugiej stronie klasy. Głosy członkiń tego zbiegowiska były tak głośnie, że z pewnością słyszeli je jeż ludzie w sąsiednich pomieszczeniach. Uryuu dziwił się dlaczego wigilia budzi w ludziach a zwłaszcza w dziewczętach takie emocje. Jakby nie było większych zmartwień na tym świecie tylko kto z kim i gdzie spędzi to obce w Japonii święto.

- A ty Ishida-kun, masz jakieś plany na święta? – spytała wesoło Orihime zaczynając wyszywać kolejny kwiatek na sukience nad którą wspólnie pracowali.

- Hmm? Nie mam żadnych planów, Inoue-san. Nie obchodzę takich świąt.

- Eeee? Czemu?

- Bo to jakiś obcy, zachodni zwyczaj.

- Ale to też dobry pretekst do zabawy z rodziną i przyjaciółmi!

- Przywykłem już do tego, że czas wolny spędzam w samotności.

- Co ty mówisz Ishida-kun?! – zaczęła w wielkim przejęciem Inoue – W święta nikt nie powinien być sam!

Chłopakowi jej stwierdzenie nasunęło na myśl slogan z jakiegoś tandetnego zachodniego filmu o Świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Nie chcą rozmawiać o sobie, poprawił okulary i zapytał:

- Inoue-san zaprosiłaś już Kurosakiego gdzieś na wigilię?

Dziewczyna na początku przerwała szycie i spojrzała na niego ze sporym rumieńcem na twarzy a następnie wybuchła sztucznym śmiechem dając Ishidzie tak mocnego kuksańca, że chłopak zachwiał się na nogach.

- Bardzo śmieszne Ishida-kun! – powiedziała ciągle się rumieniąc na co Ishida się uśmiechnął – Ja i Kurosaki-kun…

Dalej wyszywali w milczeniu.

***

Gdy po skończonych zajęciach Uryuu i Orihime wychodzili ze szkoły dopędził ich Ichigo, który pojawił się jakby znikąd. Pierwsza zauważyła go dziewczyna.

- O! Witaj Kurosaki-kun!

- Cześć Inoue – powiedział w jej stronę a następnie zwrócił się do drugiego chłopaka – Słuchaj Ishida, mam sprawę!

- Słucham? – odpowiedział grzecznie Ishida.

- Ishida-kun, ja już pójdę! – rzekła Inoue myśląc, że może to być dłuższa sprawa – Spieszę się bo mama Tatsuki-chan zaprosiła mnie dzisiaj na kolacje.

- Rozumem. Do widzenia Inoue-san.

- Do zobaczenia! Do zobaczenia, Kurosaki-kun! – pomachała im na pożegnanie.

- Pa, Inoue.

- Dobrze, co to za sprawa Kurosaki?

- Właśnie wracam z poprawki z fizyki. Zobacz co dostałem. – powiedział podnosząc rękę w której trzymał kartkę papieru. Unosząc brew Ishida wziął ją i uważnie obejrzał.

- Dwadzieścia dziewięć procent? To słabo, nawet jak na ciebie. – wyszydził Ishida z uśmieszkiem. Kurosaki wykrzywił twarz w grymasie.

- Cieszę się, że podnoszę ci samoocenę Ishida ale nie o to mi chodzi. Nauczycielka powiedziała, ze mam to poprawić jeszcze raz przed feriami.

- A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

- Wiesz, jak to robiliśmy na lekcjach to zawsze pojawiali się Puści a w podręczniku jest ten dział tak jakoś mętnie wyjaśniony i nie za bardzo to do mnie dociera… No, rozumiesz….

- Mam ci to wytłumaczyć? –zapytał ze zdziwieniem Uryuu.

- Nie Ishida, masz mi to wyśpiewać. – zakpił Kurosaki – Tak masz mi to wytłumaczyć. A co innego mógłbyś zrobić?

- Dlaczego akurat ja? Nie masz innych do pomocy? – spytał zniechęcony tą wizją Ishida.

- No, wiesz… Nie bez kozery przyjaźnię się z najlepszym uczniem na roku.

- Bezinteresowność to chyba twoje drugie imię. – skwitował z westchnieniem brunet.

Widząc, że drugi się poddał, Ichigo z zadowoleniem powiedział:

- No! W ostatni piątek mam poprawę. Czwartek po lekcjach ci pasuje?

- Obojętnie. Może być.

***

- Jeszcze raz Kurosaki, czego nie rozumiesz?

- Wszystkiego.

Ishida westchnął. Tak jak przypuszczał, tłumaczenie fizyki Kurosakiemu to ciężki kawałek chleba.

- Spójrz – powiedział Uryuu zaczynając wykład od nowa – Prędkość ma dwie składowe, pionową i poziomą. Widzisz je?

- Tak.

- Okej. No więc gdy pominiemy opór powietrza…

Siedzieli w szkolnej bibliotece pochyleni nad zeszytem od fizyki. Uryuu pokazywał wszystko na rysunku tłumacząc przy tym każdy jego element starając się nie pomieszać Kurosakiemu w głowie zbędnymi informacjami. Ichigo skupiony wodził za palcem wskazującym Ishidy słuchając przy tym każdego słowa.

-… teraz pionową liczysz z sinusem a poziomą z cosinusem. Masz już wszystkie dane. Spróbuj sam dokończyć to zadanie.

Mimo najszczerszych chęci zastępczy shinigami wiąż miał problemy z rozwiązywaniem

- Ja po prostu gubię się w tych wszystkich wzorach! I w końcu nie wiem z którego mam skorzystać!

I Uryuu dalej tłukł wszystko rudemu by umiał zarówno teorie jak i praktykę.

I tak w ostatecznym rozrachunku brunet naprodukował się trzy godziny…

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno od dłuższego czasu. Kurosaki pochylony bazgrał jakieś obliczenia na kartce kończąc jakieś zadanie a Ishida opierał głowę na łokciach powoli tracąc nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek wyjdzie z tej biblioteki…

- Już! – powiedział Kurosaki prostując się w krześle i wprowadzając jakieś kosmetyczne poprawki w rozwiązaniu – Zobacz.

Ishida z niepokojem wyciągnął dłoń po zeszyt. Powoli prześledził cały tok rozumowana, sprawdził wynik i samemu się ciesząc powiedział:

- Dobrze! Chyba w końcu załapałeś!

- Chyba we mnie nie wątpiłeś? – spytał z satysfakcją Ichigo.

- Nie. Ale tylko spróbuj zawalić tą poprawę, Kurosaki! – pogroził mu Uryuu – Jeżeli dostaniesz mniej niż 50 procent nie pokazuj mi się po feriach na oczy. Nie po to marnowałem swój cenny czas.

- Dobra, dobra. Nie zawalę.

***

I w końcu nadeszła tak oczekiwana przez zakochane dziewczęta wigilia.

Ishida siedział na kanapie w swoim salonie pochylony nad książką. Właściwie służyła ona tylko temu by nie gapił się na nią a nie w przestrzeń. Nie miał ochoty na czytanie. Ostatnimi czasy ogólnie przestawał mieć ochotę na wszystko. Nawet na to by sobie od czasu do czasu coś uszyć… Dlatego, mówić jak spędzi święta Inoue. Nie chciał o tym mówić o tym z nikim. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą ale samotność w końcu zaczęła mu się dawać we znaki. Głównie z tego powodu, że zaczął się odzwyczajać od bycia samemu.

Gdy w końcu znalazł przyjaciół tylko w tych nielicznych chwilach gdy był w domu był sam. Miał z kim porozmawiać przed lekcjami i po nich. I w klubie też. Nie jadł już sam drugiego śniadania. Nie walczył już sam z pustymi.

Mimo, że nie był już samotny właśnie teraz tą samotność najbardziej odczuwał.

Oderwał wzrok od książki i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego spojrzenie padło na okienne szyby. Granatowa czerń za nimi wydawała się niezwykle spokojna. Powoli zsunął się z kanapy. Podszedł do okna kładąc dłoń na zimnym szkle. Zimnym jak pustka w jego sercu. Nagle poczuł w sobie irracjonalne pragnienie zrobienia czegoś z tą pustką. Jakaś szalona część jego umysłu podpowiedziała mu by wyszedł na zewnątrz i poszukał szczęścia. W końcu są święta – może i obce dla jego kultury ale dla całego świata czas magiczny. I z tą szaloną myślą założył buty, płaszcz i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

***

Włóczył się po całym mieście bez żadnego celu. Nie wiedział co go podkusiło do takiego wyjścia ale do pustego domu też nie chciał wracać. A kiedy zawiał zimny wiatr zrozumiał jaką głupotą było wyjście tylko w płaszczu, bez rękawiczek, szalika i ciepłego swetra. Szczelnej się opatulając i chowając dłonie w rękawy poszedł dalej. W końcu doszedł do parku. Wiedząc, że była to największa głupota jaką mógł zrobić usiadł na ławce by odpocząć. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się zimniej. Starając się o tym nie myśleć, zaczął wpatrywać się w ziemię pod jego nogami. Siedział przy głównej alejce więc co jakiś czas mijały go jakieś pary. Jeszcze bardziej starał się o to by nie zacząć się nad sobą użalać. I kiedy już jego silna wola miała pęknąć usłyszał głos:

- Ishida? To ty? - zaskoczony spojrzał w górę.

- Kurosaki? – zdziwił się.

- Ishida! Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Miałem cię o to samo zapytać Kurosaki.

- Wracam z cukierni. – powiedział podnosząc reklamówkę – To najszybsza droga do domu. A ty?

- Nic. – odpowiedział cicho Ishida.

Kurosaki spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem a potem z rezygnacją opadł na wolne miejsce obok bruneta.

- Heh… Jasne. Nic. – skwitował.

Ishida spojrzał na niego spode łba. Ichigo jednak udał, że w ogóle nie zauważył. Zamiast tego wyją z reklamówki pudełko i ściągając z jednej ręki rękawiczkę otworzył je.

- Chcesz kawałek? – spytał w stronę Uryuu. Ten zaś zaciekawiony spojrzał na zawartość kartonu.

- Ciasto świąteczne? – zdziwił się lekko.

- A no. Chciałem kupić siostrom szarlotkę ale teraz w cukierni mają tylko. Chcesz? – ponowił pytanie rudy.

- Dzięki – powiedział Ishida wyciągając ręce po kawałek.

Jedli w milczeniu ale mimo to Quincy czuł się lepiej dzięki towarzystwu Ichigo.

- Jak ci poszła poprawka z fizyki? – zapytał zanim ponownie ugryzł ciasto.

- Przecież pokazuje cię się na oczy. – odpowiedział, szczerząc się Kurosaki – Osiemdziesiąt sześć procent.

- Nieźle.

- Miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

Słysząc to Uryuu poprawił okulary. Nie przywykł do słuchania komplementów od znajomych.

Gdy skończyli jeść Kurosaki zaproponował mu kolejny kawałek. Ishida grzecznie odmówił.

- Weź przestań. Mam tyle tego ciasta, że starczyło by na dziesięciu takich chudzielców jak ty. Poza tym mogę ci się tak odwdzięczyć za pomoc z tą fizyką. – powiedział wyciągając koleją część.

Ishida wiedząc, że z nim nie wygra posłusznie wyciągną ręce. Gdy Ichigo podawał mu ten kawałek jego dłoń bez rękawiczki przypadkiem dotknęła dłoni bruneta.

- Ishida! Twoje ręce są lodowate! – zdziwił się Kurosaki.

- Zapomniałem rękawiczek. – przyznał.

- Ja cię… – powiedział zastępczy shinigami odkładając ciasto do pudełka – A myślałem, że jesteś mądry… – zdjął rękawiczkę z drugiej ręki w schował dłonie Ishidy w swoje własne a następnie zaczął je rozcierać.

Uryuu trochę to zdziwiło ale nie przerwał Ichigo. Ten zaś z coraz większym zapałem oddawał się nowemu zajęciu. Przyciągną dłonie do swoich ust, chuchną na nie swoim gorącym oddechem i począł rozcierać nie mocniej. Całą operacje powtórzył kilka razy. Całemu brunetowi zrobiło się cieplej.

Gdy rudzielec zaprzestał zapytał:

- Lepiej?

- Tak… – przyznał Ishida a Kurosaki wiąż trzymał swoje dłonie wokół jego.

Wtedy pojedyncza biała kropka spadała między nimi, a po chwili tych kropek pojawiło się o wiele więcej. Obaj spojrzeli w niebo. Z ciemnych chmur spadały tysiące pojedynczych płatków.

- Śnieg zaczyna padać… – zauważył Ichigo.

- Yhmy. – przytaknął mu Uryuu.

Wkrótce obu chłopców otoczyły, powoli opadające na ziemie śnieżynki. Brunet zmrużył oczy i szczerze się uśmiechną. Rozejrzał się dookoła a następnie zatrzymał wzrok na Kurosakim.

- Piękne, prawda? – spytał cicho.

I wtedy Ichigo zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy widzi, żeby Ishida się uśmiechał. Nie sądził, że tak pięknie będzie on wyglądał z tym uśmiechem.

Oderwał on jedną dłoń od dłoni Uryuu i położył ją na jego policzki. Ten zadrżał na ten dotyk ale się nie odsunął.

- Ishida… Ja… – zaczął Kurosaki ale nie wiedząc jak skończyć położył drugą dłoń na drugi policzek Quincy i delikatnie przyciągną jego głowę w swoją stronę sam pochylając się ku niemu.

Tamten nawet się nie opierał. Zawierzając się Kurosakiemu zamknął oczy i poddał się chwili...

A kiedy ich usta się zetknęły wiedział, że w przyszłym roku na pewno będzie miał jakieś plany na wigilię.


End file.
